The pheonix
by katty12
Summary: Harry has a vision about a boy called Phoenix, the mystery behind the boys past is something much bigger than everyone thought. James ad lily Alive. Will show why soon. Slash h/oc j/l
1. Chapter 1

Hi so I know I don't have the best of stories out there but I have an over active imagination at the moment so I feel the need to write no matter how shit it may be. lol

Ok so disclaimer. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters only the one's i have made up.

Contains Slash, bad language and if i get around to it maybe other stuff.

P.S Harry is sixteen in this.

* * *

It was dark, the only light from the room came from dim candles that lined the stone walls. The room was empty and the only sound of tapping from a tall figure sitting in a chair.

Suddenly a knocking came from the door.

`Enter'

The door opened slowly as a short chubby figure entered a sat near the door.

`What is it Wormtail?' Voldemourt hissed glaring at the rat like male.

`My lord, w-we found him.' He whimpered his back hunched and head bowed looking anywhere but at Voldemourt.

Voldemourt stood from his chair a smirk working his way onto his pale face.

`Bring him in.'

Wormtail scuttled away only to reappear again with twelve masked death eater trailing behind him two of which dragging a young, maybe seventeen, year old male who seemed not to notice and was looking around the large stone room. The boy had pitch black and came down to shoulder length, his eyes where a pale brown.

`Well done, let him go.' Voldemourt hissed a gleam in his eye as he watched his followers dropped the boy before stepping back.

`Rise, Phoenix.' Voldemourt said raising his wand waiting for the boy to stand.

`I ain't one of your dogs, bastard so don't treat me like one.' Phoenix hissed back slowly rising to his feet glaring at Voldemourt.

`Crucio.'

Miles away in Godric Hallows Harry potter woke up screaming from the pain of the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

`Harry! What's wrong? Answer me. What happened?' a blurry figure above him shouted franticly.

`I-I'm fine dad, i had a vision, h-he Voldemourt he's torturing a boy.' harry said as his glasses where placed on his nose. as his vision cleared he found both his mum,dad and little brother gathered round his bed.

`Sorry for waking you.' He whispered guilty for waking them up for the fourth time that week.

`It's fine honey, you don't need to worry. I will go floo Dumbledore, tell him you had another vision.' His mum smiled tiredly before leaving the room.

`Are you ok 'arry, ?' Alex whispered as if speaking louder would hurt him.

Harry smiled gently at his brother, he was twelve and was a kind and smart person like his mum and a prankster like his dad. He had bright hazel eyes but his hair was fiery red and often passed a Weasley except for the freckles.

`I'm fine don't worry.' He smiled ruffling Alex's hair getting an annoyed grumble in return.

`I think you should go back to bed Alex is still pretty early.' James said smiling at his two sons.

Alex yawned and stood from harry's bed smiling and left.

`You better get up if Dumbledore coming you don't want him seeing you in your PJ.' James laughed smiling brightly before leaving the room and closed the door behind him.

`I wonder who that kid was.' harry thought getting out of bed and stretching before going over to his wardrobe and bringing out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Hearing the muffled sound of voices downstairs he left his room heading downstairs and into the kitchen where his mum and dad sat with Professor Dumbledore who watched him with the ever present twinkle in the aged eyes.

`Hello Professor Dumbledore.'

`Hello my boy, I heard you had another vision? Will you tell me about it.' he said indicating to a empty seat at the table.

Sitting down Harry inhaled `Um Voldemourt was in a big room, he was anxious about something. wormtail came in and-.'

`That bastard.' james hissed Lily glared at him but didn't voice anything but turned to Harry

`Go on.'

`Wormtail said that he had found him before Deatheater came into the room dragging a boy before he started torturing him and thats when i woke up.'

`Was that all.' Dumbledore said his eyes trained on Harrys

`Voldemourt , he called him Phoenix.' Dumbledore's eyes widened a fraction looking around Harry saw the his parents both held a look of shock.

`What?'

* * *

well there you have it if i get a review i will start the next. Ps i know it is bad but i told you at the start it would be bad. so no cruel comments plz.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok wow didn't expect so many people to start following yet but thanks really. =) So here is the second hope you like, and if you give me some ideas I would love to add it to the story as im about to get stuck as to where to go next.

* * *

Silence reigned in the kitchen the sound of the clock ticking. The kitchen was a large pale yellow room filled with all sort of magical things, one sat on the wall was a clock with four hands on each where the faces of James, Lily, Harry and Alex. All hands where pointing at the word home. Sitting around the rather large circular table where people filled with shock and confusion, Then one broke the silence.

`Phoenix. R-really.' James said looking shocked his eyes widening as he looked a Dumbledore for help.

Harry was confused, he had never heard of anyone called Phoenix and by the sound of it he was really important.

`Um, who is Phoenix? I never heard of him.' Harry said looking nervous who ever he was be important.

Lily stood gaining the gaze of everyone before turning and filling a old black kettle muggle style and setting it on the stove.(1)

Lily turned and nervously setting out cups James grabbed her hand before pulling her gently into the seat. James whispered something before turning to Harry.

`Thats enought for tonight Harry,why don't you go to bed.'

`What! why won't you tell me who he is.'

`Harry that enought. Go.' James said sternly

`But-'

`Bed.'

Rising Harry left quickly, nearly running up the stairs and into his room slamming the door he lay back on his bed glancing at hedwig who screeched from his perch in his cage.

He was never told anything, his parents always sheltered him and Alex as if they heard the wrong thing they would break. He wasn't even told about what happened when he was a baby the only things he knew was that he had stopped Voldemourt somehow and he got a scar on his forehead in return. He had returned in his fourth year, that's when the visions started.

Turning over he saw the light shining through the curtains, taking off his glasses he placed them on his table, before falling back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

`Harry.....Harry wake up!' Alex sighed shoving Harry one more time before giving up, Harry sleeps like a rock. Alex stood before lifting his leg and kicking Harry off the bed with a `thud' and a `Hey'.

`Opps.' Alex laughed watch Harry sit up glaring at him through glassy eyes reaching for his glasses.

`'s not funny.' Harry mumbled before stretching and rubbing his eyes, Alex always found a way to make waking up painful and the worst part of his day.

`Yeah well you wouldn't wake up and breakfast is ready.' Grinning Alex turned and walked out and leaving the room. `Oh and Sirius and Remus are coming.' Soon after he heard Harry running after him.

`Morning mum, morning dad.' harry said slumping into the seat beside Alex.

`morning.' his mum said kissing his forehead before dropping a plate filled with egg, bacon and toast in front of him and Alex.

Lifting bacon up he was about to take a bite only to find it gone and into the mouth of his godfather Sirius, who grinned happily at him. Remus took a seat next to James who ingnored him for his food before smiling as Lily set a plate in front of him.

`Sirius! that's mine.'

`Do you want it back.'

`....No thank you.'

`Both of you stop fightiing and eat before it gets cold.' Lily scolded holding the pan in one hand glaring at them. looking at each other, they closed their mouths and began to eat.

`The Weasleys are coming down later, maybe we can go and play quiddich or something.' Alex said looking up at Lily with what Harry, James and Sirius called `The look'.

Lily stared at him for a minute before sighing `Fine.'

`Yes.' They cheered

Lily watched as they talked about quiddich and stole food off each others plates. Before shaking her head and making herself a plate.

`Boys.'

* * *

Well there you have it I need ideas thought. Might take a day or to to think of more. I have an idea for the next chapter but don't know yet might not have time with school and all with a big maths test coming up.

(1) yeah my gran uses a stove and i think they can't have electrical stuff in the magic world so yeah no electric kettles lol.

bye bye


End file.
